


Statement

by littlekittenaqua



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: One of my fics just got stolen so I'm.... : )Gonna make a statement





	Statement

Hi.

Hello.

I know you're thinking "wait Prince, this isn't a fic!"

And no, no it's not. This isn't a fic, this is a statement.

Because my first trans Dazai fic, Cream and Sugar, a fic I got called slurs for writing, was stolen and reposted on Wattpad. Now, if that was it then I would have just filed a DMCA claim and moved on with my life, but no. No, they took the characters and changed them to real life people, and made my trans Dazai a cis man.

In the fic they credit me as the author and link back to my AO3 profile. But that's not okay, still. They had no permission to edit my work, to repost my work, and much less to take the trans-ness OUT of my work. I am trans, my work in trans, you cannot remove the trans without being a transphobic asshole. 

I'm disgusted.

In the summary they also say "none of these works are mine, go show the authors love and support because I admire them."

Hey, fucko.

I don't feel admired.

I feel taken advantage of.

I write fics because I enjoy it, because I want to spread the love for my favorite characters, for my favorite ships, and I want to do that while also being trans and letting characters be trans as well. I don't make money for these fics, I do them all out of love. And when people steal my stuff, take it and put it elsewhere without my consent or even knowledge, and to rip something so important to me out of it, you spit in my face.

It honestly makes me not want to write fanfic anymore. I won't truly let it stop me but I was so excited to get back into writing after I graduated and now this has like... zapped that energy so...

Don't steal fics, guys.

Don't be transphobic assholes.

I've been screaming about this on tumblr and twitter and I just wanted to put it here.

If the person who reposted my fic is reading this-

I'm disappointed in you.

I'm disgusted.

My content is not for you.

I hope the rest of you have a wonderful week and I will hopefully be posting more dark a/b/o works soon.

EDIT 5/12- The work has been taken down because of my DMCA claim, and it looks like the whole work and even the whole profile! Thank you everyone for your support in this rough time!


End file.
